


Waking Hours

by KieraElieson



Series: A Tiny Virgil [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, G/T, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Virgil is Tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraElieson/pseuds/KieraElieson
Summary: After being thrust into three nightmares involving the other sides, Virgil is tiny again. For real this time. Will he ever get back to his normal size? And what are the other sides going to do to him?
Relationships: Platonic Analogical, Platonic Moxiety - Relationship, platonic Prinxiety
Series: A Tiny Virgil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549858
Comments: 31
Kudos: 137





	Waking Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This work is set several years after Sweet Dreams, Anxiety.

The first time Virgil had expressed a desire to  hang out with defect to the light side, Deceit had found the drug. It had seemed to be rather magical in origin, and had come from Remus’s side of the imagination. It had worked, far better than Deceit had expected. 

And so, when Virgil had said again that he would defect to the light side, Deceit hadn’t hesitated to give him a second dose. But it hadn’t done a thing. It seemed that it only worked once. 

So Deceit had searched frantically, trying to find something else that would change Virgil’s mind, would make him stay. But it had been too late. Virgil had been accepted. And still Deceit had nothing. 

Then the DragonWitch had stumbled into Remus’s side of the imagination. She had given Deceit something that she assured him would work. He just had to wait until Thomas repressed Anxiety, and the resulting weakness, to apply it. 

Now. 

Now was his chance. 

And maybe it wasn’t too late after all. 

  * •^*^••



Virgil woke up slowly, feeling awful. Had he really fallen asleep? He hadn’t intended to. Roman had been all excited about the chance to perform, and Thomas had shoved Virgil away, and he had gone to his room to watch from the backseat. 

Virgil rubbed his eyes. The weighted blanket was covering his head, and seemed to weigh more than usual. Maybe he was getting sick? Virgil squirmed up, and then immediately back down. 

No. 

He could not be having another of these dreams. 

He hadn’t had them in years. Really he only had them once, but he could remember every detail as if it was yesterday. 

Virgil peeked above the blanket again, but his room was just as massive. He caught himself breathing harder and faster. 

“No, it’s ok.” He said. Out loud, as if that could really help. “Calm down. It’s just a dream. And this time, I know who I am, and where I am, and I remember what I was doing before I fell asleep.” Virgil squeezed his eyes shut. “I’ll go back to sleep. And when I properly wake up, I’ll be normal.”

Virgil laid down and kept his eyes squeezed shut. But he was shaking with fear, and adrenaline was racing through his veins. It was difficult to stay still, much less sleep. 

It seemed like both seconds, and an eternity, before there was a knock on his door. Virgil hid underneath the blanket. He didn’t want to interact with the other sides until he woke up. 

Last time, they had acted in the way he had expected, so it was reasonable to think that they’d act nicer now, since they knew him better, and didn’t hate him anymore. But reason didn’t apply to dreams. They could just as easily do the same things as last time. Or worse. 

“Kiddo? I was just coming to check on you.” It was Patton. 

“It went well. If you want to come out, I’m sure Roman would love to talk about it. Then again, you may not appreciate that so much. But it did go well.”

Virgil was glad. But also slightly confused. Why would his dream follow what was happening before he fell asleep? Unless Patton was talking about something else. 

“Virgil? Are you in there?” Patton asked. 

Virgil didn’t dare answer. 

“Kiddo?” 

Virgil watched in terror as the door handle turned. Patton poked his head in, glanced around with a slight frown, and then left, closing the door softly. 

“He isn’t in there,” Virgil could faintly hear Patton saying. 

Virgil curled down into his mattress. He had to sleep. He had to. He had to get back to real life. Thomas really did go out and do something that could have gone so badly, and Virgil needed to know if it actually went well or not. 

  * •^*^••



Virgil woke up. 

Oh, thank goodness! That meant he had managed to sleep! He was going to be fine now! 

He sat up, and froze. He was still small. Virgil clambered out on top of his blanket. It couldn’t be. 

A knock at the door made him fall over. 

“Virgil?” The door opened, and Logan looked in. 

And of course, of course Logan saw him immediately. And decided to walk straight into his room. 

“Virgil? What happened?”

Logan was reaching toward him. Virgil flung up his arms to protect his head, hating how violently he flinched back. 

“Don’t—don’t touch me! Please…”

“Virgil,” Logan said, and it was all calm, all caring, all worried. “It’s alright. I won’t touch you.”

Virgil let his arms drop slightly. Logan seemed sincere, and was sitting on his bed, but a good way away, and his hands clearly in his lap. 

“You seem… unduly afraid.” Logan said. “Does this have something to do with your shrinking?”

“You know who I am?” Virgil said. 

Logan cocked his head to the side. “I don’t understand. I can clearly see you, despite you current diminutive stature. Why would I not know who you were?”

“Y-you didn’t last time…”

“Last time? I cannot remember this happening previously.”

It seemed that, while the dream could remember what he was doing before it started, it could not remember the last dream. That seemed… odd. Usually, if he had a dream repeat, many of the same elements within the dream repeated. 

Logan spoke again. “Do you know why you’ve shrunk?”

Virgil shook his head. 

“I would like to call the other sides. Get their opinions.”

Virgil frowned. It could be ok. They could be like Logan, who had actually stopped when asked. Or it could be way, way worse. If they decided to hurt him, it would be three of them against him, and in dreams people always all had the same ideas. He’d be in three times the trouble. 

“They can’t be in my room. You shouldn’t be in here much longer either.”

Logan nodded thoughtfully. “In that case, I would like to take you out of here. I am aware you do not want to be touched, but perhaps we could find something for you to sit in.”

It seemed like the best deal he could expect from a dream like this. If he refused, and slept again, he’d just get teleported to one of their rooms anyway. If he cooperated, maybe it wouldn’t be too bad. And the more he followed what the dream was doing, maybe the faster it would be over. 

Virgil nodded. He climbed up onto a pillow. “You can carry me on this.”

Logan picked up the pillow, holding it in such a way that it cupped around Virgil so that he wouldn’t fall off. Virgil felt proud of himself for managing to repress the flinch as Logan’s hands came close. 

Logan carried him carefully and set him down on the table. The other sides weren’t in the living room, and Virgil covered his ears in anticipation of Logan’s raised voice. 

“Patton! Roman! Come to the commons, please!”

Logan turned back to Virgil. “Oh. My apologies. I should have considered that you would likely have more sensitive hearing.”

Patton was the first one to make it down to the living room. 

“What is it, Log—- Ohhhh! You’re so tiny, Virgil!”

Virgil tucked himself farther down into the pillow. 

“What’s the matter?” Patton asked. And he, like Logan, had only concern on his face. “Are you hurt?”

Virgil shook his head. “Y-you’re just… big.”

“Oh!” Patton said, dropping his voice to be quieter. He sat down on the floor. “Is this any better?”

It was such a Patton thing to do. So kind and considerate and… and normal. Virgil wasn’t sure whether he was more relieved, or scared that this would turn out not to be a dream after all. 

“Thank you,” he managed to say, even though his throat felt like it had a very large ice cube caught in it. 

“Oh, kiddo, are you sure you’re alright?” 

Virgil considered lying, but then he shook his head. His eyes were threatening to spill over with tears, and he let them. It didn’t matter. It was just a dream anyway. It had to be. Perhaps, like last time, there would be three dreams. And that meant that this was the second. He just had to sleep twice, and it would all be over. He’d be back to normal. 

Virgil forced his eyes open, and was surprised to see tears running down Patton’s face as well. 

“Is there any way I can help?” Patton asked. “Can I hug you?”

The last time Patton had hugged him while he was this small ran through his head. Patton had still been just as gentle and comforting as ever, even back then, even when his words had hurt more than he could ever guess. 

Virgil nodded, even while Logan was saying, “I don’t think he wants to be touched right now, Patton.”

Patton reached out slowly, cupping his hands together next to Virgil, and letting Virgil climb inside. He held his hands up close to his chest. 

Virgil gripped onto Patton’s shirt. “I’m scared.”

“It’s ok, Virgil. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Then Roman came down. “Sorry I’m late, I— oh my sweet gosh peck.” Roman paused, staring open mouthed. “What villain has done this to you?! I will avenge your lost height, Nightfall in Little-Earth.”

Logan gave Roman an odd look. 

“No one did it,” Virgil said. “It’s just this— this” he didn’t want to curse in front of Patton, much less while actively hugging him. “I’m in a nightmare.”

“Allow me to clarify,” Logan said. “You believe that this is currently a dream.”

Virgil nodded. 

“I guess if I was in a dream, I wouldn’t know it, but this doesn’t feel like a dream, kiddo.” Patton said, keeping his voice soft. It still vibrated through his chest in a way Virgil had never expected to be able to feel. 

“There are a variety of tests that have been employed to ascertain whether one is in a dream or not.” Logan said. 

“There are?” Roman said. 

“Yes. Although there are exceptions. However, since we are considering Virgil, if the exception does not apply to Thomas, it ought not apply to him.”

“What are the tests?” Virgil asked. 

“Well, the most common is reading. Roman, is Thomas capable of reading while within a dream?”

Roman shook his head. “Not that I know of. Who’d want to waste a perfectly good dream with reading, anyway?”

Logan waved his hand, and a notebook fell into it. He wrote something on it, and turned it towards Virgil. 

“Can you read this?”

“I do not believe this to have a dream.” Virgil read off the paper. “But that doesn’t prove anything.”

“Very well. The next test is telling time. Roman, can Thomas tell time in his dreams?”

“Well, no, but time in the mindscape isn’t very accurate either.”

Logan raised a hand to his chin. “That’s right. Well, the next test is the lights. Can Thomas flick a light switch and turn on lights in his dreams?”

Roman chuckled. “No, he doesn’t have any control over the light in his dreams, and that has caused—“

Logan cut him off. “Then why don’t you try turning the light off, Virgil?”

“I can take you over there,” Patton offered. 

“Thank you.”

It was good that Virgil had a hold on Patton’s shirt, because standing up turned out to be a very rocky process. Soon, though, Patton was holding him out next to the light switch, and Virgil was levering all his weight to pull it down. The light turned off. After a few seconds, Patton turned it back on, and brought Virgil back close to his chest. 

“But… it—nothing makes any sense if this isn’t a dream!”

“Perhaps if you explain to us why you believe this to be a dream, other than your changed stature.” Logan suggested. “I believe you had mentioned something about a last time.”

Virgil explained about his previous dreams. The others were oddly silent during his telling, which was just as well, since if they had spoken, he wasn’t sure he would have been able to finish. 

“Virgil,” Patton said, his voice revealing him to be crying, even if Virgil had been unable to see the drops falling from his chin. “Even when you go too far, even when you mess up, you don’t actually  _ hurt  _ Thomas. And even if you did, we’d always forgive you.”

Virgil wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say, but he couldn’t stop from crying himself. He grabbed Patton as tightly as he could with his tiny arms. 

“I… want to apologize.” Logan said. “If I ever gave you cause to fear that kind of treatment from me.”

“I-it wasn’t r-really you,” Virgil said, his voice broken up and muffled by Patton’s shirt. 

“Perhaps not. But to have a dream like that, you must have thought, on some subconscious level, that I was capable of treating you in that way. And I want to apologize for anything I might have done to further that impression.”

“I was just a jerk. Dream or not, I acted in a manner unbecoming a prince. I was a jerk to you, for a long time. I’m sorry, Virgil.” Roman’s voice was rough, as if he were also in danger of being overcome by all the emotions floating around in the room. 

Virgil felt embarrassed as he did it, but, whatever, his dignity was in the drain already. He turned to Roman and held his arms out. 

Roman gasped, and carefully reached out and lifted Virgil. He cupped Virgil to his chest as Patton had done. 

After a moment, Virgil said, “So, if this really isn’t a dream, why am I small?”

“That’s what I’ve been saying!” Roman exclaimed, his voice loud, and causing Virgil to cover his ears again. 

“We’ll figure it out!” Patton said cheerfully. 

  * •^*^••



But, without any new information, they were not able to figure out what had caused Virgil to shrink before evening. Virgil still hoped, even knowing that this was not a dream, that the next day would be the last. 

  * •^*^••



Virgil woke up. He sat up, and sighed. Still small. He tucked his knees to his chest, and tried, unsuccessfully, to keep his mind from spiraling into dark thoughts.

There was a knock at the door. “Kiddo? Are you awake?”

“Yes! I am!” Virgil yelled, hoping his voice would carry through the door. 

Patton opened the door and poked his head in. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

Patton came and sat down a little too hard on the bed. Virgil was bounced up into the air. 

“Oh! Are you ok?” Patton asked, his hand hovering, ready to help Virgil up. 

“I’m fine. It’s all soft anyway.”

“Well, I had an idea.” 

“Oh?” Virgil resumed sitting on one of his pillows, lounging back in a semblance of his former image. Though really, he had a sinking feeling that what little respect he had been holding onto was gone now. There was no way, after seeing him like this, that the other sides would ever see him as scary. 

“I figured, that whether you’re stuck like that for just today, or for longer, it would help you feel better about it if we found a way to give you the very best day you could have while tiny!”

“Oh? Like what?”

“Well,” Patton grinned. “I know I just accidentally bounced you, but if you did it on purpose you could bounce so high! Or if we played hide and seek you could be the very best at it! Or you could eat an ice cream sundae that’s just as big as you are!”

Virgil chuckled. “I’m not sure I can eat that much, Pat.”

“But we could do so many fun things! Didn’t you ever think about what you’d do if you were tiny?”

“No, actually. With all of the scenarios my mind comes up with, suddenly becoming tiny was not one of them. Have you?”

Patton nodded enthusiastically. 

Virgil couldn’t help but smile. “What did you want to do? If you were tiny?”

“Well, I thought of the thing I would like the most with each of you! I wanted to color with Roman, and to make a picture bigger than I would be, and use paint and glitter until I was a mess. And after that I wanted to try and control Logan like in Ratatouille, and make cookies with him. I think, even if I couldn’t, he’d let me try, and  _ maybe _ he’d even still make the cookies with me. And then after that, when we’d all eat the cookies, and I’d pick the biggest one, even if I couldn’t eat it all. And after that, I’d want to watch a movie with you, and fall asleep in your hoodie pocket.”

“Wow. You really thought that one through, huh?”

Patton nodded. “So do you have any ideas of what you would want to do?”

“Actually, I think you gave me a really good one.”

“I did?!” Patton’s face brightened even more than when telling of his perfect day. 

Virgil nodded. “Your cat hoodie has a pocket like mine, but, when you’re wearing it like you are now, it’s also got those hand pockets.”

Patton looked down, and opened the flap meant to cover over his hands. 

“I think I might fit, if you wouldn’t mind,” Virgil said. 

Patton gave him a bright smile. “I don’t mind at all, Kiddo!” 

He held out a hand to Virgil, and Virgil climbed onto it.

Once inside the little pocket, while sitting, his head and shoulders poked out above it, but the rest of him was able to sit comfortably. And he didn’t think he’d fall out. With the arm of the hoodie being loose, even if Patton bent over, Virgil would just swing forward, instead of being tipped upside down. 

“This is great, Patton. I could hang out here all day.”

Patton stood up, and Virgil swung out a bit, bumping back into Patton’s chest. 

“I don’t know, it’s feeling a bit unsteady to me, Kiddo.”

“I thought it would be ok,” Virgil said uncertainly, and suddenly dozens of ways it was unsafe passed by his mind's eye. 

“We can try it out while I make breakfast, then, and if it’s fine we’ll keep it.”

“Alright.”

Despite their worries, the making of breakfast went without incident. 

Virgil had a hard time eating cleanly when everything was larger than he was, or at least just as big, and it was even more embarrassing the way the others thought it was so cute. 

After breakfast, both Roman and Patton were busy, and Virgil was left with Logan. Logan cleared the table and offered Virgil a wet washcloth to clean himself with. 

“Virgil,” Logan said, a note of uncertainty in his voice that Virgil had almost never heard. 

“What?” 

“I have something to request of you. If at any time you decide that your answer is no, you may stop me, and I’ll never bring up the subject again.” Logan was speaking quickly, almost nervously. 

A cold shiver ran through Virgil. What was going on? What was wrong? He had missed something. If even Logan was nervous, it must be big. 

“In an effort to counteract this,” Logan gestured at Virgil, “shrinking, and also, I admit, because I am curious, I would like your permission and cooperation to… well, for lack of a better word, to study you.”

Virgil stiffened. It was like his brain fractured and every piece began screaming at him.  _ ‘No!’ ‘Just say yes, he’s trying to help.’ ‘It’s just like the dream. All over again.’ ‘Face it, if you get hurt, it’s your own fault. You’d deserve it, you aren’t even able to do anything else.’ ‘Say no!’ ‘This might be the only way to get big again.’ _

“Virgil, I do not wish to make you uncomfortable. If there’s anything you don’t want to do, I won’t do it.” Logan promised. 

Amid the swirling, screaming madness of his own mind, Virgil found himself nodding. 

Logan sat down at the clean table and turned his phone recorder on. “First, could you tell me everything you can remember leading up to your dreams the first time?”

The question, asked softly, and said directly to him, not to the recorder, helped bring Virgil out of the fear and memories that were looping over and over in his mind. 

“I-it was, for that time, it was a pretty normal day.” 

Virgil wasn’t paying attention to what Logan was doing, and nearly jumped out of his skin when Logan’s hand came near him. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, Virgil. I had thought that you would be more comfortable with someplace to sit.” Logan set down what looked like a bean bag, scaled to Virgil’s size. 

Virgil just nodded. At that very second he didn’t trust his voice. He sat down on the bean bag, and actively avoided looking at Logan’s face. It was big anyway, and just seemed bigger when he was sitting down. 

“It was just a normal day, except that that night I had the dreams, and the next day was normal too.”

“Was there anything of note surrounding that time? Perhaps Thomas was under a particular stress, or something in the mindscape was undergoing a change?”

Virgil shook his head. “Oh, wait. It was… actually I was considering trying to come over here, but, after the dreams I decided not to, so things didn’t actually change.”

“It still could be relevant.” Logan said. “How long ago was this, exactly?”

“About, maybe… six years ago? I don’t know what the date was.”

Logan nodded. “And what about when you shrank this time? Is there anything that you can think of that we might not have noticed?”

“The only thing I could think of was that I was being repressed, but I’ve been repressed plenty of times, and nothing has ever happened. The first time, I don’t remember being repressed either.”

Logan frowned in a thoughtful way. “I see. Well, considering the actual shrinking, did it come with any physical feelings?”

“I didn’t feel myself shrink. And I don’t think that there’s anything different that I’m feeling now from normal.”

Logan nodded again, and Virgil knew that if he had a checklist he would be crossing things off as he was asking questions. “What about mental functions? Do you find yourself any more or less capable now?”

Virgil shook his head. “I think it’s pretty normal. I am a bit more anxious, but that’s mostly because I can’t do much when I’m this tiny. And the whole—memory thing.”

“I find it very likely that you have PTSD.” Logan said. “Even though your experiences were had while dreaming, it seems that your mind has accepted them as reality. I am not… well versed in dealing with PTSD, but I can look into it if you think it would help you.”

“I think I’d rather just get big again.l

“That is understandable.” Logan turned his head back toward the table, looking for the notebook he hadn’t pulled out. “Going back to that subject. Do you find it at all possible that another of the sides has something to do with this?”

Virgil thought for a few moments. “I mean, I guess it’s possible, but I can’t see anyone doing it on purpose, and if it was one of us, surely with all of us wanting me to be larger it would have stopped by now. But it still wouldn’t explain before.”

Logan nodded. “And my final question, for the moment. Would you be willing to talk to Thomas? Even if he isn’t causing it, it’s very possible that he can reverse your symptoms.”

Virgil bit into his thumbnail. If Thomas saw him like this, so weak, and it made Thomas stop listening to him, and something happened that he couldn’t stop because he wasn’t listened to, and if Thomas got hurt because of it—

“No. I don’t want Thomas to know.”

Logan nodded. “In that case, I will take what I know, and go look through the memory. Perhaps there is something there that can help.” He stopped in the middle of standing up. “I could… take you to Roman?”

Virgil nodded. “He’s working on video ideas, isn’t he?”

“I believe so.”

Logan held out a hand for Virgil to climb onto. He cupped his hand close to his stomach, and held his other hand in front. He paused, not moving until Virgil looked up. 

“I’m good,” Virgil said. 

“You’re… I suppose I hadn’t realized quite how small you are.” Logan said, his voice soft and his eyes gleaming. He was giving Virgil the same look he gave the stars, and Virgil had to look away before he started blushing. 

Finally, Logan went upstairs and knocked on Roman’s door. 

“Just a minute!” 

It was more like five minutes later when Roman opened the door, not that it looked like Logan minded. 

“Yes?” Roman leaned on the door frame, his hair wild, and with the remnants of a frown on his face. 

“I have to go searching in the memory, and I thought that you might enjoy having Virgil’s company, as his presence in the memory is primarily detrimental.”

“Meaning, can I hang out with you while you’re working?” Virgil explained. 

“Oh. Oh! I see. Of course you can stay with me.” Roman held out a hand, and Virgil climbed onto it. 

Roman was less cautious with holding than either Patton or Logan was, and Virgil gripped a finger tightly to avoid falling off. 

Thankfully, Roman’s mind was too full of his work to notice enough to tease Virgil about it. He set Virgil down on his desk and conjured a very throne-like recliner for him. 

Virgil sat down in the recliner, and just watched quietly for a while. He’d had enough excitement already for one morning. After a while, what Roman was actually doing hit him. 

“Are you… full on story boarding for the next video?”

Roman startled slightly, and then looked away. “Look, I know you can get by with just words, but sometimes artistic concepts need to be seen!” 

Virgil got up and walked closer to the paper. “Where am I?”

“Well, under these circumstances, I’ve tried to come up with ideas that either didn’t need you, or would be ok for a tiny you. In this particular scenario, you’re here.”

Roman pointed to a tiny sketched figure on Thomas’s shoulder, not yet colored in. 

“Oh.” Virgil hadn’t thought about what would happen with the videos. He shoved those thoughts away before they could start suffocating him. 

Roman picked up a black pencil, and started filling in the sketch of Virgil. Virgil sat down to watch again. 

He soon realized that Roman had a specific pattern he followed when drawing. He would first sketch everything out, and then color in the people, one at a time, defining the lines with the black colored pencil. He always colored Thomas first, and then Logan, then Patton, then Virgil, and himself last. After that, he’d give more definition to the background, particularly if it showed where one of them had moved. 

Because of his pattern, Virgil could easily tell which color he was going to pick next from the cup of pencils, even when it seemed like Roman couldn’t. He’d fiddle with the pencils, and finally look up, and spend several seconds considering, before picking the color Virgil had known that he would pick. 

Finally, this grew to be so annoying Virgil couldn’t stand it. He went next to the cup, and tested. He was tall enough to reach the pencils, but they were long enough he couldn’t pull them out. He looked around the desk until he found a pencil sharpener that was made to look like a treasure chest. He pulled it next to the cup and climbed on top. From on top of the chest he could pull the pencils out. 

The first time he held out a pencil Roman looked at him oddly. “...thank you.”

But after that they fell into a calm, surprisingly quiet rhythm. 

After about fifteen minutes, Virgil’s arms started getting tired, but he wasn’t about to stop. It was the first useful thing he’d been able to do since shrinking, and he wasn’t giving it up that easily. So he kept picking and lifting pencils. 

“It’s done!” Roman suddenly yelled, causing Virgil to flinch back hard enough to fall off the chest. “Sorry!” He said, much quieter. “But it’s ready to show to Thomas!”

Roman gathered the whole stack of papers and stood up, halfway to his door before he turned back. “Where— You can come with me?”

Just then Patton’s voice came up from downstairs. “Lunch is ready if anyone wants it!”

“You can just take me to the kitchen,” Virgil said. 

Roman tucked the papers into one arm and held out his other hand to Virgil. Virgil clambered on and grabbed at Roman’s finger. 

This time Roman wasn’t as distracted. “Are you worried about falling?”

“You don’t exactly hold on very well,” Virgil snapped, peeved at his weakness being pointed out again. 

“I can hold on better!” Roman insisted. “I just didn’t because… well, I thought… in your dream I hurt you that way.” He finished quietly, all the happiness drained out of his voice. 

For a long moment, Virgil didn’t know what to say. “Thank you. I… you, you wouldn’t hurt me?” It came out much more like a question than he had intended. “You wouldn’t hurt me like this,” Virgil said, and this time it came out more confidently. 

“I wouldn’t. I swear to you on all that I hold dear I wouldn’t hurt you, Virgil.”

And Virgil believed him. “I know.” 

Roman carried him down to the kitchen. Roman grabbed a sandwich, yelled a thank you to Patton, and rushed out to show Thomas his idea. 

Patton took his own sandwich, and cut a tiny square out of the very middle. “Here! Now you can have a perfect sandwich, even though it’s tiny!”

He gave Virgil the tiny sandwich, and Virgil was happy to eat it. He was starving. Probably from lifting things for the last hour or two. 

After lunch, Patton offered to sit on the couch with Virgil and watch a movie, and Virgil accepted. But once he was sitting curled into Patton’s shoulder, and with his stomach full, he drifted off to sleep. 

  * •^*^••



When Virgil woke up, he was entwined with Patton on the couch. And Patton was the same size he was. He panicked for only half a second before realizing that he was big again, instead of Patton also shrinking. 

The movie was still playing in the background, and Patton was asleep, so Virgil didn’t bother moving. 

Later, Logan and Roman came in, and were both surprised and pleased that he was normal again, but he hushed them, not wanting them to wake up Patton. 

Once Patton woke up, he insisted that they have a party, and also that they tell Thomas, in case anything similar happened again. 

Virgil was surprised at how… light, and happy, and just good he was feeling. Joining the light sides had been hard, so very hard, but times like this made it worth it. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And thank you to everyone that asked for a happy ending. It ended up twice as long the first one, lol. :)
> 
> Comment and let me know what you thought, and if you like my work, subscribe to me to get updates!


End file.
